A TIME TO REMEMBER
by leafyknight
Summary: Kagome is hurt and left to die, but when an old power reawakens, and saves her life at the cost of his. Lord sesshomaru investigates and finds out he does and doesn't like what he finds.. the two must join forces to take down naraku and a new foe..
1. Running

AUTHORS NOTES:

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, or any characters that are in this story...

Firsrt Story so go easy on me ...please!!!!

A TIME TO REMEMBER...

Chapter 1. Running

Run Kagome we can't hold him much longer, Miroku pushed against inuyasha's with his staff rings jingling against the added presure.

I can't leave you guy's alone with him,,,,, i can control him let me try, Sango laid a hand on Kagome's arm for support to stand up, much to weak to do it her self from the earlier attack that Inuyasha had inflicted on her while she steped in front of Kagome to protect her from Inuyasha's attack.

Sango lay down don't try and push your self, Sango ignored her and made her progress to stand up, listen to me kagome i know you love him but without tetsusaiga no one can reach out to him, you have to run we can hold him back for a little longer but you have to make it back to the well.

Sango, Kagome hurry he's breaking through my barrier "aarrgh" Inuyasha control your self we are your friends you do not need to do this.

aaaaaahhhhh Inuyasha' s claws clawed at the barrier before him. Give her to me monk and i might spare your life, glaring at the houshie before him, i will not let you hurt her Inuyasha

Kagome stared at the Hanyou beforre her watching his eye's bleed red with claws extended and ment to kill, Sangon i can't , look at me Kagome that is not Inuyasha if you do not hurry he will brake free and hurt you, Shippo is at the village protected by kaede so nothing is stopping you. But what about you and Miroku i can't leave you alone with him, don't worry Kagome, Sango helled Kagome's sholders firmly, you must go now we will distract him, Sango stood up Miroku duck "Hiraikotsu"

Miroku ducked just as Sango's bomerang flew over head, Run now Kagome

Without a second thought Kagome jumped up and started to run as fast as she could not daring to look behind her, The last thing she heard was kilala rouring.

I have to hurry ... panting she ran through the forest ignoring the under brush scratching at her legs and taring the fabric of her skirt.

why Inuyahsa why are you doing this ...

why couldn't you control your self this time...

why are wanting to hurt, Sango and Miroku, your friends

why are you wanting to hurt me...

she kept running not caring what was around her ..

Does it hurt that much when you look at me, do i remind you of kikyo that much that you can't even look at me.

Tears streaming down her face openly,, she ran forward letting her feet carry her..INUYASHA ...the name screamed through her mind

she kept runninng forward to her salvation.

YOUR MINE WENCH... No, she froze looking behind her Inuyahsa was jumping from branch to branch catching up to her, his eyes still blood red, she ran faster than before ,,no way ,how.. Sango .. Miroku.. ooww Kami please let them be all right.. IRON REA... Inuyasha SIT ,, he smacked into the dirt floor below him barel missing kagome by an inch... Run Kagome Run she told her self that won't hold him much longer..

Sure enough Inuyasha was back up and the game Cat and Mouse was once again in play... Kagome.. Inuyasha bellowed you know you can'y out run me ...like i didn't already know that myself smart ass.. she thought as she kept running .. oow no she looked ahead of her,,,it was not the destination she was hoping for. she stopped abruptly at the edge of a steep cliff looking down she couldn't see the bottom the mist below was thick... ok Kagome jumping is out... well, well, well it seems or game has come to an end.

Kagome grabed her bow from behind her and strung it with an arrow,,,, Inuyasha stay back i don't want to hurt you.. Fih" like you could hurt me Wench.. he growled.. Your blood is mine ... NOOOOO inuyasha... Iron Reaver .. she realeased her arrow and let it fly with spiritial energy glowing around it.. at the same time both of them hit there target... aaah... kagome stumbled back holding her chest blood seeping through her shirt... argh you will pay for that wench,, Inuyasha pulled the arrow from his shoulder wincing in pain , he snapped the arrow in half with his hand throwing it to the ground..blood pouring from the wound on his shoulder..

aaah..it hurts, now i know how all those other demons felt.. ya way to go kagom that's a comforting thought .. what can i do he's stronger then me .. there has to be a some way.

wait i could seal him to a tree like kikyo did... but ...what if i can't ...no i have just enough strength ...

but it will only last a few days at the most ..i haven't that much strength left

She stood up stifly reaching for another arrow from behind ...

Like i said before wench you can't hurt me.. he raised his claws to attack again ..

I'm sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me ... she poured all her remaining spiritual energy into her arrow ...pointing it straight at him... i'm sorry inuyasha please forgive me...

IRON REAVER ...

SEAL..

SOUL STEALER..

Kagome hurried and turned around trying to avoid Inuyasha's attack.. but not in time to avoid being struck with two sets of claws as they claimed her back marking her and drawing blood.. she stumbled forward getting closer to the edge.. she turned around to face Inuyasha the arrow just hitting forcing him back into the tree behind him.. piercing through his upper chest and into the tree behind him... aaahhhh...you wench how dare you ...the arrow pulsated a bright pink ... what .. what's hap ... pening t..o m..e... Kagome ..slowly his eye's faded back to a dull gold .. looking at kagome as the spell took on more strength his body feeling drained... slowly his eye's closing..

kagome stood at the edge of the cliff swaying back and forth tears pooring down her face .. I'm sorry Inuyasha.. I'm sorry i couldn't help you ... she started to loose the battle to stay awake blood flowing freely from her wounds.. she stumbled backwards falling off the cliff... Inuyasha seeing him pinned there to the tree before darkness flowed around her..

ha ha ha ... very good ... he waved his hand as to dismiss the image that layed before him in his daughter's mirror,

go and leave me ...

kanna bowed her head and slowly rose to exit the room not making a sound..

very good indeed .. you will suffer the same fate as you did with Kikyo i swear it Inuyasha

Kagura come here...

a form that sat at the side of the room stood up and bowed before her master ... yes Naraku .. rubbies eyes set gaze to the hanyou the was seated before her looking as if he we're a prince .. sitting upon pillows with a smirk that layed across his face...

Kagura... her named rolled off his toungue to easily and sent shivers down her spine... go and make sure the Miko is dead and retreave the shards she carries around her neck ... i'm sure even you can do this without messing up...

can't you ...his voice was deep and threatening ...with the promise of pain if she failed

she growled low before looking up to meet her masters gaze ... His gaze was intense sending another shiver through her .. he laughed low seeing this..

Now go and do not fail me Kagura remember i hold your fate in my hands ...

She rose up to her feet and bowed quickly ... of course my lord ... she bowed again and made her way out of the room ...

closing the door behind her and walking down the corridor that was littered with bodies that were just discarded and left there to rought ... she stopped out side the castles gates seeing kanna waiting for her

and what do you want Kanna..

Kanna stared at her with no emotion showing ...i swear Kanna you remind me of naraku with those eye's of yours... now what is it that you want... Kanna took a few steps towards her younger sister..

Kagura be carefull ...

Kagura just stared at her older sister .. and why is that ...more suprised then curious

Kanna kept her gaze... there have been rumors of demons patroling the area there... and how is that anything to be carefull of...there are always demons around...

Not like these Kagura ... what do you mean Kanna ...Kagura stared at her older sister

We don't know much about them but even Naraku is weary of them ... there said to be ancient and have reapeared after there long absence...

So i see ,, Kagura tapped her fan to her mouth .. so even that pathetic hanyou is worried about his self that sends me how typical .. how pathetic.. damn you Naraku ... Your just using me as bait to see what is going to happen ... kagura pulled a feather out of her hair ... she looked thoughtfully at Kanna..Kanna tell me how did you find out about these powers, surely Naraku would want this power...kanna began to walk away ,,without turning around she spoke...He has tried , an entire army of his best was destroyed without lifting a fingure...she walked into the castle leaving Kagura... when her feather grown to it's full size she jumped on with ease ...and flew off with out another word...

oohh he not going to like this one bit one one bit at all ... oh why do i have to always be the one to bring him the bad news ... i wonder what he' s going to do to me ... Jaken shivered at the thought no no he wouldn't kill me his humble servent ...at least i don't think he would ... no no no i am much to important to my lord ...

Jaken reached Sesshomaru's study where he knew he would be ... at least i hope he won't..swallowing he knocked at the door he waited a fellow silent moments... come in Jaken ... Jaken pulled the door to the side and walked in and closed the door behind him he walked up to the desk that his lord set at ...

papers pilled around him looking irated at how much they had pilled up in his absence ... he did not look up to aknowledge his servants presence ... Jaken walked up to the desk where his lord sat and bowed low to the floor...uum excuse me my lord ...

what ... Jaken jumped nervously ... well my lord i have news...

well ... umm it seems there has been a disturbence my lord on your land ... large auro's of power have been found at the edge of your province ...

hmmmm ...my lord

Jaken ,,yes my lord... looked up to meet his masters piercing gaze

I have no interest in that hanyou ... uuum my lord ...

what Jaken .. it is not the hanyou ...

A single deligate eyebrow rose .. how do you know this jaken .. his attention was now fully on his advisor

well.. ummm.. it seems my lord that this power is old and very powerfull nothing of that patheitc hanyou ..

hmm i see... sesshomaru slowly stood up ..

Jaken bent down lowly ...aaah yes my lord anything that i can do for you . shall i send out scouts to see to this disburnce ..

No Jaken i will see to it myself ... Jaken ... aah yes my lord , jaken peered at his lord.

ou are to watch Rin while i am away is that to be understood... but my lord that filthy ningen causes nothing but trouble surly another could... aaah Jaken was kicked in to the nearest wall ... you will watch Rin and care for her is that understoos and if anything should happen to her i will kill you Jaken ... Yes my lord.. a muffled voice spoke from the floor which he lay ..

sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it stepping out .. and jaken i will not bring you back ... with that he shut the door..


	2. falling

AUTHORS NOTES:

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, or any characters that are in this story...

yaaaa new chapter

A TIME TO REMEMBER...

Chapter 2. waking up

The mist was slowly thining out leaving a kool chill around the river bank... the night was cold and something in the air didn't seem right. fire flies skided across the flowing river that lay beside them.. the step cliffs layed high abbove there heads blocking out any light the moon might have given.. jaged rocks lining the sides of the walls.

My lord Asuya i do not think it best for you to be traveling in your state i think we should stop and rest... he looked up at his lord that was in front of him a little way..

his lord's hair lay down his back in a low pony tail, the color of the sea swaying between blue and green, his haori was a light grey with a pattern of dragons on his sleeves, his hakama's were a darker grey that matched his top with no distinct desighns.. His eye's we're the color of early spring grass, that at times can be fierce and unbarable, and yet others soft and kind, his face held no distinct marking of any kind, but still handsome even in his old age.. at the center of his forhead lay his famlies crest, which was a single water drop that swayed colors of blue and green as well... at his side lay two swords. the pair had silver hilts and a red sphere at the top.. the end of the sphere red threads came out of it having a beautiful affect of swaying ribbons .. both swords were the similar in there looks being a set.. but held great power in there wake..

He stoped ahead of them and looked back at his two advisors/guards...

the first Shinya a kachou youkia.. his eyes we're pith black and held no light in them.. his hair and facial markings we're similiar yellow and black strips with strips running threw them both ... his large butterfly wings witch lay folded behind him we're also the color of the early morning sun a bright yellow, with black markings making a desighn of it's own .. his robes we're simple dull orange with no desighns of any kind.. the only thing that stuckout was his one piece of armor a dep red the covered his chest and right arm...

The second Kazuhiko a cousin to Shinya was aslo a kachou youkia.. His markings not much different from his cousins.. he held the same black eye's ,,, holding a look of reasurence in them. His hair and facial markings also held a patern of there own, the colors of a deep red and black streaked through his features... his wings neatly folded on his back, it was a lighter shade of red and shimmered in the moon light, thick black lines outlinging most of the wings length..His robes held a simple desighn of rising birds upon his sleeves, the color of black the robes them selves we're a pale white that made his features stick out even more..much like his cousin he wore one piece of armor that covered his chest and left arm.. the color of a suddle orange..

Both butterfly youkia carried an identical scythe, nothing special about them yet they held there own aura.

He looked towards Shinya... i think i will be fine do not worry Shinya ..

his gaze shifted to the front of them ... my lord what is it..Shinya walked up slowly to his lord, his lord's eye's we're hard and focusing on something unsceen .. my lord, what is it...

Shinya, Kazuhiko ... yes my lord... both kachou stood at attention... without looking back he took a few steps forward... be on your guard i smell blood... with out another word he took off in the direction he was looking at before..

quickly both kachou's raced after there lord trying to keep up..

Darkness was closing around her, she lay there unmoving, she could feel cold rocks digging into her back as she lay there, a warm feeling coming from her chest and her back she felt it around her.."water.. no".. she tried to open her eye's focusing on the world around her, it was fuzzy at first nothing coming in to focus, after a few seconds she could make out her surrounding's, she had fallen from the cliff from above, amazingly survivng the fall.

The mist was still thick above her so she could not tell how far her fall actually was, she slowly moved her head to the side, a wave of pain coming from the small simple movement, she laid not but five feet from the river beside her.

"if i'm not in the water then what is this warmth"... she tried to rase her right arm, only suceeding in sending another wave of pain through her body, she eased it back down and brought up her left one, blood couted her sleeve that had been laying in her own pool of blood, she reached her hand to her chest, removing her hand only to reveal more blood...

"How did i get this way" it all rushed back to her, the fight with Inuyasha, him turning into his demon form, attacking the group, him chasing her through the forest, her sealing him to the tree, and then nothing..

"ow inuyasha" ... tears streamed down her face.. "Why Inuyasha"...

It had been three years traveling with inuyasha and her freinds, fighting Naraku and his incarnations for the shikon jewel... slowly they had collected a good chunk of the jewel that layed on a chain around her neck. three years of watching helpless people die and saving who she could with what teaching's keade gave her, three years of fights with inuyasha and sits, "tears weld up in her eyes"

three years of being nothing but a replacement to kikyo and a shard detector to gather the jewel for Inuyasha.. she was tired, tired of being so weak having to depend on others to save her and keep her from dying. even shippo had protected her. but slowly over the last six months she had started to train her miko powers and to become stronger where she did not have to depend on others. Her powers developed more then kikyo's ever did she could do things that midoriko could not do. But in the end it really didn't help protect her heart from Inuyasha, the other's didn't know of her new found powers and she really didn't know why she didn't tell them.

she layed there letting the tears stream down her face.. "i don't need to be doing this, this isn't the time to feel sorry for your self Kagome you have to get up and get help"

slowly she propped her self up on her left arm with much difficulty, She coudln't feel her right side leg, and it didn't look much better either. her left leg was not in any better shape she could still move it and feel it much to her disliking..she slowly crawled her way to the nearest rock and propped her self up against it... she winced at the wounds on her back, leaning against the rough surface ...

"ok let's see here i have one broken leg, broken arm, claw marks on the front and back and a slight, no wait "major headache".. look on the bright side, your alive kagome...

Fighting to stay conscious, she slowly looked around to get a better look of her surroundings, she couldn't see the end of the valley that she lay in,,

gust of wind wiped through the valley, throwing dust and water in to the air..

she shielded her face from the debree flying in the air...

well, well, what do we have here, i'm suprised miko that you even survived that fall.

kagome looked to the bank of the river at the edge of the water stood kagura, her fane taped her lips with a smirk on her face..

"what do you want Kagura" kagome slowly tried to stand as not to appear weak, she desperatley looked around to find her bow and arrow she new that they fell with her but after that no idea...she finally spotted them near the cliffs base her bow was snapped in half and most of the arrows we're useless as well..

Kagura's smile brightened and her eyes glowed a dangerous ruby... if you must know miko Naraku sent me here for the shards .

Kagome's hand flew up to her chest grabbing the fragment tight in her hand... her aura spiked lightly warning kagura to not try anything.

ha ha ha miko you can't hurt me to much of your energy is going into your body to keep you awake and alive, though it won't help, she looked at kagome smiling she took a few steps closer to her opening her fan, " you see naraku also sent me to kill you, pity really i was hoping that you would kill him so i could finally get my freedom that i so deserve, but i see that i will have to wait longer for that, but for now DIE..

Dance of the dragon...


	3. a choice made

AUTHORS NOTES:

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha, or any characters that are in this story...

yaaaa new chapter

A TIME TO REMEMBER...

Chapter 3. A new Friend A new Life..

Dance of the Dragon.

oh no ... Kagome's eyes went wide the attack coming straight at her she raised up her good arm to summon a barrier best she could with her slowly draining energy...but it wasn't enough the attack cracking the barrier around her until it shattered..

aaaahhh.. Kagome was tossed in to the side of the cliff sliding down to the ground ... she could feel more wounds already added to her impressive collection,, she struggled to raise her head to see where Kagura was... Kagura was staringing right at her, her eye's blazing with intensity..

like I said miko i have my orders, but i will at least make it fast

Smirking she raised her fan to attack once again...

Deep Submerge

Suddenly water started to tos and turn taking on a life of it's own from behind her it rose up forming an attack heading straight towards Kagura... what the hell..

Kagura attempted to move out of the attacks range ...but all to late as the attack hit her side forcing her to the opposite side of the river and into the cliffs rock surface.. the attack died down revealing Kagura embeded in to the rocks surface bleeding and pale ..

Everything started to calm down and silence rang through the valley Kagome looked up to her savior..

It was a man panting from the use of the attack it had seemed to had drained him of what energy he had ,, he slowly turned his head and looked at Kagome the look of battle slowly leaving his eyes, only to be replaced with a look you would see in a father or grandfather a look of wisdom and love ...running up behind him were two youkia brightly colored calling to the demon that had saved her life...

kagome tried to talk ,, but failed it hurt to much to even breathe much less thank her savior before her ... she couldn't move she had already found that out...

slwoy darkness started to take over .. she was tired.. tired of fighting.. tired of not being loved by the one who had broke her heart to many times to count.. she was tired of being compared and how no one really saw her for who she really was ... she was tired of everybody thinking that they had to protect her.. but most of all she was just tired .. and here was her escape from it all .. the drakness ...the darknes before her calling her telling her that everything would be ok , telling her she didn't have to fight any more, that she didn't have to hurt. She new it was wrong she had been the one that had broken the jewel, she was the one who had helped Naraku become stronger with the jewel shards she was to weak to get..

But at that very moment she just didn't ...care

She knew she was dying, she didn't have any more energy to heal even the simplest of wounds, much less repair the damage to her body, she didn't even know if any one cared that she was dying..

the main thoughts threw her head was how Inuyasha would finally get what he deeply wanted and so would Kikyo ... her soul, her entire soul would float straight to Kikyo and then she could be happy and so would Inuyasha.. she knew it and she knew that no one would give it a second thought..

Her last thoughts as she slipped of into the darkness, from the racking pain in her body numbing to nothing, was of shippou if anyone would watch over him and raise him in to a young man.. If Sango and Miroku would finally get together and be happy ... and her family , her mother , brother , and grandfather the ones who supported her no matter what,, she hoped that they would understand what had happened and that Kami would watch over them..

then finally ...Darkness..

My lord please do not do that again, Shinya bowed down to one knee behind his lord with Kazuhiko by his side.

Asuya did not pay attention to his two guards behind him he was staring intently at the young women that he had saved, She was a miko he could tell from the faint spiritual energy that flowed off her body.. she was also quite lovely under all the blood and grim that clung to her body, her clothes hung off of her in torn rags barely covering anything.

He walked swiftly to her side to see if she how badly her wounds were,,

her body was in bad shape to many open wounds bleeding profusely, along with broken bones and bruises marred her body, no she was not doing well at all how shallow breathing was getting less and less and he could hear her heart beat slow down refusing to pump fresh blood to parts of her body. Altogether he knew she would not survive. But he could not let her die no this was the one he could feel it her kind aura it showed love and compassion but also much hurt that had been inflicted upon her . He raised his hand and slowly put it over her eyes and focused energy to them he would see why she hurt so much, he would see if his search was finally over. His eyes closed slowly as pictures and sounds of her memories flashed across his mind. He saw so much pain and struggle then he stopped at one memory that stuck out the most. He concentrated on the memory and and it began to play as he was there by her side hearing and seeing everything she felt and saw.

Kagome slowly stood up from her bath Sango had left a while ago and left kagome to finish up by herself. Kagome really didn't mind she was use to it by now. She got out of the hot spring and got dressed. She walked slowly back to camp as not to disturb anyone who might be asleep she also hid her miko powers as not to disturb inuyasha she really didn't want to deal with him right now she already had a headache. As she walked up the path she heard voices she slowed down and crept up to the camp site to see what they were talking about.

Hey Inuyasha .. Sango looked up to where Inuyasha was currently sitting

Ya what do you want..

We're not done talking and you still haven't made up your mind

I don't why you're in such a hurry Sango and you in that much of a hurry to see her gone

Sango looked up to him to see him landing on the other side of the camp fire.. you know that's not what mean Inuyasha, you said after the last shard she would stay with keada or go back home.

Kagome felt stunned she didn't know what was going on what was Sango talking about the one she looked up to like a sister she didn't want her around.

You know Inuyasha she has been getting in the way I know she can see the shards and all but that's all she can do. Her spirit arrow doesn't always work and we end up rescuing her in the end.

Kagome held back the tears as best she could because if the fell she knew inuyasha would smell them and know she was listening in and she had to hear the end of it.

Feh were on the way back to the village in 2 months it won't be long We just need her for a bit longer,then I'll send her off after we get there don't be in such a hurry.

Miroku looked up from his spot against the tree looking at inuyasha,,Inuyasha you know she won't go willingly especially if she finds out what we're doing

He looked over to miroku with his gold gleaming eyes.. she won't she's not that smart and if she does I'll just knock her out it is as simple as that, besides Miroku you aren't changing your mind in getting rid of her are you.. Miroku matched his eyes in intensity to Inuyasha's .. not at all it's best for all of us that she leaves then we don't have to worry about her getting in our way.

Then it's agreed… Inuyasha looked at the slayer and the monk to make sure he had their attention… when we get back to the village Kagome will be gone out of our lives for good .

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she ran away from the spot she didn't understand why that had said those things the ones who were supposed to be her family had betrayed her and wanted them out of their lives. What had she done she ran until her legs finally gave out on her and cried hard until nothing else came.

At that moment is when she decided to be stronger she wouldn't need there help anymore. She got up and went to a nearby stream and washed away the traces of her crying se would not let anyone know that she had heard them she would act like nothing happened and then It started to rain as if nature knew what was going on and was hurting with her , telling her in the end it will all be ok She loved it when it rain because that was when she could be herself and no one knew she was crying or hurting the rain was her only real friend and it made her happy. Yes she would leave them when the time was right she would prove them all wrong.

He removed his hand from her eyes filling all the hurt and pain from other incidents that had occurred but she still strived to prove everyone wrong and she had a heat that could love but, he could also fell that she had no one to trust and nothing to live for.

Yes she would do his search was finally over. He only hoped that she would agree with him and not hate him for what he would soon do .

Shinya, Kazuhiko ... both Kachou looked up to there lord waiting his next command

our search is over, she is the one

both youkia looked past there lord to the women laying at her feet they could sense that she did not have much longer and they would have to work fast what they could not figure out is why there lord would pick this human for the reason of their long search, but they would not dare speak against their lord, he had picked her and for whatever reason he had they knew the lord did it for a reason. And they would trust his decision for she had to be wise and strong or else all would fail both Kachou looked past there lord once more to look to the young girls facethey could see pain and something else and instantly both knew they would give there lives to see her hapy and smilling to never be hurt again.

yes my lord .. Both youkia responded

He slowly picked up the miko before him, being mindful of her wounds trying not to cause her any more pain then she was already going through. He looked down to the bundle that laid in his arms, he could feel her slipping more and more as time went by which gave him even more reason to hurry. He turned to the two youkia guards behind him waiting for his next order..

Shinya, his voice rang out in a commanding tone,, go and reach the temple before us and start to prepare we do not have much time I'm depending on you Shinya.

Kizuhiko you will stay with me in case anything should happen is that understood... he stared into the eyes of both guards before him... both looked up and gave the same reply.. Hai we will not fail you my lord... he smiled looking at them and knowing how loyal both were to him and soon to her.. Both of them will be needed in the future to help her get through the beginning and to protect her when she didn't want them to ...

go.. he commanded , and in a blur Shinya was gone to do his master biding..

Asuya looked up and scanned the forest,, he could feel it something strong , it did not really pose a threat to him just a hindrance if came upon he already had a limited time and he did not need what was coming...

he looked over to where he had knocked the wind witch in to the cliffs surface she was starting to wake up and focus on her surroundings, her eyes met with his, they were piercing right through her with a look that chilled her to the bone a look she did not ever want to see again.. she knew she was hurt and could not fight back just face the end that was coming...

you wind witch.. she was startled by his voice low and commanding... I do not have time for you but I assure you that you will not get away with this, I can tell you are not here on your own so I will tell this once.. he made sure she was paying attention as not to waist what time he had before the person who owned the aura appeared.. do not come near this miko again if anyone is to ask say she is dead and nothing more .. Although I doubt you will live much longer it seems to me you do not control your own life... I will leave you to that fate... He broke his gaze and nodded to Kizuhiko to move out and in what seemed as nothing but a blur they were gone...

It was dark so very dark and alone no one was there beside her to ease her mind .. she thought the pain was gone but in her heart she could still feel it the wrenching pain that could and would not go away it was there to remind her that she was truly alone .. that no one would be there to help her that no one could reach her she was hurting and left alone always .. she always felt that way alone that no one would understand her .. in reality she felt worlds apart because in the dark no matter how she suffered she would always be a friend waiting there until the end.. the end where there was no happy ending...

she could remember so many times where she had felt useless unwanted and nothing but a burden and with all those times came the rain the rain that was supposed to wash everything away ... make her feel free and then near the end where the sun came out at the end the sun would shine with a new light a new way of looking at things with her mind clear.


End file.
